Luigi x Daisy
by JCthewriter
Summary: Just a bunch of unrelated fluffs or one-shots I came up with today...Please R & R!


**Hey again! I had a sudden urge to write a bunch of random Luigi x Daisy fluffs or one-shots...So, that's what these are. They go in no particular order, they kinda just flowed out of me. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Truth or Dare

Mario and Peach sat next to each other, while Luigi sat next to Daisy in a circle. But Peach was the one to come up with the idea to play this game. Luigi and Daisy both really hate this game, why? Well, it's the same thing over and over again.

"Alright who wants to start?" Peach smiles looking directly at one of the lovers sitting across from her. In case it wasn't clear yet, Luigi and Daisy have been dating for a while now. But, neither one of them kissed each other yet. Kind of shameful yet, you are kind of waiting for that right moment. The two of them exchanged glances,

"You." Daisy says nodding at Peach, she took back by surprise,

"You're so stubborn! Like always! Fine, I'll go!" Peach sat up a little bit and thought for a second, "Mario, truth or dare?" she asks, looking his way. Figures she starts off with him. Mario looked at his girlfriend with a genuine smile,

"Truth." he grins even wider,

"Okay, uh...Oh! Have you ever cried?" Peach smiles, Mario scratched the back of his head and said,

"Actually yes, plenty of times." With all honesty he nods,

"Hey, he cried while watching 'The Land Before Time', so, I'm sure he'll cry next time we watch 'The Notebook'." Luigi laughs, Peach gasped as she busted out laughing.

"I hate you." Mario frowns at his brother, stuck his tongue out.

"You, _Super Mario, _cried while watching 'The Land Before Time'?! Aw" She clasped her hands together and smiled big. Mario mentally groaned and turned his head to find Luigi and Daisy muttering stuff to one another.

"And what are you two whispering about?" he asks, both of their mouths popped shut. Mario shook his head and cleared his throat, "Luigi. Truth or dare?" The younger brother looked at his older brother,

"Truth." he says, adjusting his position and layed on his stomach. He heard a sigh out of Mario, as he said,

"Fine...what do I _not _know about you? That's the real question...Oh! Have you ever lied to Daisy?" Mario grinned deviously, as Daisy put her hands on her hips,

"Yeah, did you?" Luigi looked at his girlfriend unsure,

"Daisy! You know I never would lie to you!" he manages to say,

"Relax, Luigi! I'm just kidding!" she says nudging him in the rib cage.

"Okay, Daisy you're turn! Truth or dare?" Peach chuckles,

"Dare, I'm not a chicken." she says quickly,

"Fine." Peach had to come up with a good one, Mario leaned in a little closer to her and whispered something. She gasped a little and nodded with a cute little smirk on her face. "Daisy?"

"Yes?"

"I dare you to make out with Luigi in that closet for one whole minute!" She says loudly, bouncing a little. Both Luigi and Daisy's face was priceless, they knew Peach came up with good dares, but not this good.

"Let's just get this over with." Daisy groans, taking Luigi's hand. Luigi caught sight of Mario's taunting smirk out of the corner of his eye. Peach and Mario followed behind them, Mario setting up the timer on his phone. Daisy and Luigi weren't too happy about this but they should've known this would happen. The two of them walked into the closet and sat on one of the boxes in it. Daisy crossed her arms and legs, while Luigi looked the other way. Peach closed the door in front of her, and locked it,

"Just for a minute...Let's see what happens when these two are alone..." She grins wildly, Mario laughed a little, following Peach back over to the spot on the floor they came from. Then Mario shouted,

"You can start!"

It was quiet for those two seconds in the closet. Daisy and Luigi did not move from their spot,

"Do you just want to talk?" Daisy suggested, Luigi nodded and turned to face her.

"Why do they come up with such childish ideas?" he asks,

"Beats me," Daisy says with a shrug, "When those two are together, I swear, no one can be a clever as them."

There was silence again, and then Mario and Peach walked up to the door, leaning their ears against it. Silence.

"I don't hear anything." Peach grunts a little,

"I feel that we're stalking them." Mario shrugs, seconds passed by as he looked at his phone again; 15 seconds.

"Luigi?" Daisy sighs breaking the silence,

"Uh, yes?" Luigi jumps a little,

"How about when they open the door, we make it look like we were making out?"

"How would we do that?" Luigi asks reluctantly, as Daisy got up to show him. She sat down on his lap and laced her arms around his neck. She pecked his lips softly,

"Just like this." she says, pulling his arms around her waist.

10...9...8...7...6...5...4 The seconds ticked off on Mario's phone as Peach unlocked the door quietly and placed her hand on the doorknob. Mario slid his phone his pocket as he got ready. Peach mouthed the numbers and got ready to open the door.

Daisy was still on Luigi's lap, looking at the door as she pointed to it. Indicating that Mario and Peach were right behind it. The door opened quickly, and Daisy revolted her head back to Luigi's lips. This was their first 'kiss', and Daisy actually began to kiss him softly, Luigi's arms tightened around her waist. Sadly, it was about to be interrupted,

"I knew it! Guys, time's up!" Peach says, as the two pulled away reluctantly. Mario shook his head as he suppressed a laugh. The four of them walked out of the closet; it was Peach's turn. They sat back down, and were quiet.

"Alright, Peach it's your turn!" Daisy laughs, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare, I'm ready for anything."

"Okay, if you're so ready for anything, then go make out with Mario in the closet like we just did." Daisy retorts, Peach was not expecting that. One thing about Daisy is that she does nothing better then revenge.

But those minor seconds Daisy spent kissing Luigi? She already missed it.

* * *

Locker Room

**Daisy's POV: **

I think it has been a good 25 minutes since we first arrived at the stadium/field we were going to play on today. A little game of Strikers Charged; my favorite, I don't care how aggressive it can get I love it every second. It's a good way to get your anger out, it's almost therapeutic. Everyone -or so I thought- was already on the field. Of course, we just _had _to play in the rain today though, not that I mind it! I was busy adjusting my gear that was on my body, because if you didn't have it then you're screwed! The electricity the fence builds up is a good voltage, even with the gear you have on, it's still dangerous, but not deadly. You may get a little banged up but that's the fun part! To me at least...Anyways, the coach was going off with the rules again, until I saw Luigi finally step out and walk over to stand next to Mario. What the hell was he doing in the locker room? He's a bit late..Recently, Luigi has been a little reluctant about playing because he says his back has been hurting him. I have no clue as to why it would hurt, he could've slept on it wrong and pulled a muscle? He said he didn't know either, but he didn't want to miss the finals so, he came anyways. Mario told him to be careful but I think Mario forgot how rough D.K can get. The last time D.K played against Luigi was during a baseball game, and resulted Luigi slammed against a wall. What does that ape have against that boy? Jeez! It really doesn't help that considering this is a high voltage version soccer...With electrical fences, rain, and slippery mud. Also not to forget to mention the big, strong, monkey about to crush Luigi again. In case you didn't figure it out yet, D.K is playing against Luigi the first half of the game. We all headed back to the bleachers, before I walked back I placed a hand on Luigi's shoulder and said,

"Be careful." He nodded as I walked back to the bleachers, as he crouched down a bit, I saw him place his hand on his back and put pressure on it. Judging by the expression on Luigi's face, it was more than just a pulled muscle. Something must be really bothering him, I walked over to Mario and sat down between him and Peach. Just as the whistle blew, D.K already slammed into Luigi; already falling to the ground. He got back up quickly and ran down the field next to one of his teammates. I spoke up, "Mario, I think Luigi has more than just a pulled muscle."

"How can you tell?" He asks taking note of it, I pointed to where Luigi was on the field, his hand on his back again.

"He keeps putting pressure on his back. Almost as if he's wincing, was he doing anything this past week that could've strained his back?" I explained, my eyes following Luigi's path. The one thing about Luigi is that he always give his all, no matter the condition. I surprised to still see him sucking it up and playing like a real striker. By now, he had been tripped, pushed, slammed into another player by D.K. God, I wish he would lighten up a bit. D.K is a more aggressive player than I am, and that's not a good thing. For one, he's stronger; can surely break anyone like a twig, and he's also big. It took Mario a minute to think,

"I wouldn't know really, the only thing that probably could've done it was when we were saving the Princess on Thursday. Other than that, he was lazy all week, all he did was sit on the couch." We were both watching the game with intensity, when suddenly, D.K slammed Luigi into the fence; hard. It's a normal reaction to anyone who witnesses that they'll wince or gasp. Luigi got up slowly, wincing, but now, it looked like he was in absolute pain. His face was scrunched up, and he looked hurt. He stood there for a second with his hand on his back but it looks like putting some serious pressure onto his back. Almost as if he was pushing into it. He walked back onto the field while some people clapped, the reaction from his face went away but he still looked a bit injured. I hope they didn't set the voltage too high! Mario looked relieved to see his brother still walking, he had seemed to notice Luigi's reaction too. To make the situation even worse, D.K did it _again _this time even harder, probably not even realizing he was practically trampling Luigi. But this time, Luigi didn't get up, his body was limp and the crowd went silent. The game stopped because Luigi was still lying on the ground, possibly unconscious. Mario was already out on the field at his brother's side, while I was still trying to get past a bunch of people trying to get through. The ES (Emergency Squad or whatever you call it), placed him up on some type of platform, and took him back inside. The game couldn't resume unless Luigi came back out. D.K barely understood what was happening as Toadsworth tried to explain it to him.

"I'm going to go with the ES, try to find a way to keep everything under control." Mario says getting up, following the ES. I nodded looking back at Peach, I was just as worried as she was but I didn't show it.

About 12 minutes later the ES came back out with calm looks on their faces, Mario followed behind them. I caught up to him,

"Well?!" I say a bit too panicky,

" Yeah he was pretty beaten up, a few bruises. But thankfully, he was just in shock and he did injure his back but it was only a severe strain." Mario grins slightly,

"Is he awake?" Mario nodded as I ran into the guys side of the locker room. I made my way into the locker room, and to find the lights dimmed except for two. I heard a noise and followed it, I had found where the noise was coming from. It was Luigi looking through his locker. He was shirtless, had a few bandages around his wounds, and some type of ice pack on the lower part of his back. But damn, this man will be the very death of me, I was too transfixed by his upper body. He had obvious muscle, which I don't why he would hide it. I cleared my throat a little finally regaining my self consciousness. I stepped out of the darkness a bit, "Luigi?" I ask a bit quietly, he jumped a little as he sat back down on the table/bed thing. "Hey, take it easy, that was some fall you had out there."

"So I've heard." he says, as I walked a bit closer to him. Still trying not to stare at his body, although his eyes were way more beautiful; so full of curiosity, so innocent looking. I could look into those baby-blues all day! I leaned against the lockers, staring at him intently thinking, God, what makes him so perfect? How dare he be so perfect. But I can think that all I want considering I am his girlfriend. Sorry ladies, he's _mine_! I stood back up and walked a few steps and hugged him. But not too rough for his injuries,

"By the way, shouldn't you be resting?" I ask, still hugging him as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I sat down next to him, and took his hand,

"No, I have a game to finish." He says about to get up, I held him back, he winced a bit,

"Sorry, Luigi! But you can't go out there now! Not in the shape you're in, D.K might trample you again!" He placed his hands on my shoulders, and looked me in the eye. I was silent after that, how come it was only him that could make me do that? His eyes never left the notion of calmness, they stayed the same. His hands moved to my face, they held my face,

"Daisy?" he asks,

"Hmm?" I say, dazing off

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

"But could you- He had shut me up by kissing me.

* * *

Stay

Nearly 11 p.m and Luigi and Daisy were sitting together on the couch. Daisy was in Luigi's arms, every now and then he's stroke her arms with his thumb. Daisy loved moments like these, but a mere two minutes later she fell asleep in his arms. She felt that his arms were the safest place in the world. Safer than her own palace, safer than a Safe Haven or even Heaven itself. She felt so calm in his arms, she could lay there all day and night, not to forget that they were comfortable. She fell asleep, Luigi thinks looking down at the beauty who was curled up in his arms. Soon, Luigi began to doze off into a dreamless sleep.

Mario and Peach arrived home from a date later that night; a quarter to midnight. They walked in laughing, but Peach suddenly stopped at the sight of Luigi and Daisy. Daisy's head was on his chest, and one of Luigi's arms were draped over the side of the couch and the other casually stayed his side. Peach smiled wide at the sight, Mario was the next to notice and the two of them were definitely out for the night. Peach and Mario went up the stairs, and smiled while going up.

Daisy woke up the next morning to find herself still in her clothes from yesterday, she wasn't the least bit shocked by this, instead she adjusted herself on the couch and looked up at Luigi. Who happened to be staring right down at her,

"Hi." She whispers, careful not to wake Peach and Mario,

"Hey." He says, kissing her forehead,

"Did you sleep well?" She asks,

"Yeah, you?"

"I'd say the best I had in a while." Daisy smiles,

"Well that's good, I think I should make some coffee to start the day." Luigi grins, wrapping himself from Daisy, but she held him back,

"No," She says firmly pulling him back down but this time closer to her, she tightened his arm around her, "Stay."

* * *

**I just loved a good one-shot or fluff at 11 at night! **

**Please review! (remember: be nice) **

**~Jax**


End file.
